Ungebührliches Verhalten
by Pinguin3
Summary: Die Black-Mädchen wissen, was sich gehört. Es gehört sich nicht, mit muggelgeborenen Jungen zu sprechen. Geschweige denn, an mehr zu denken. Andromeda weiß das. Aber dieser Tonks ist so penetrant, dass sie ihn gar nicht ignorieren kann.


_Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten und habe mir alle bekannten Personen nur ausgeliehen._

_Hier also meine zweite Adventsgeschichte – viel Spaß und fröhlichen zweiten Advent!_

**Ungebührliches Verhalten**

„Grysilda, wenn du den Ausschnitt noch weiter runter ziehst, dann kannst du gleich ohne Oberteil los laufen!" Andromeda sah ihre Zimmergenossin im Spiegel an. „Ich habe eine Verabredung, Andromeda!"

Andromeda verdrehte ihre Augen. „Ja, aber meinst du nicht, für das Hufflepuff-Weichei würde die Hälfte reichen."

Grysilda lachte anzüglich. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Aber ich mag es wenn ihnen fast die Augen raus fallen!"

Andromeda seufzte. Grysilda ging mit allen möglichen oder besser gesagt unmöglichen Typen aus – aber bei ihr galt das Motto „Gucken, nicht anfassen!". Eigentlich war das bei allen älteren Slytherin-Mädchen so. Die meisten waren schon von Kindesbeinen an einem Mann versprochen. Und eines der vielen Rituale vor einer traditionellen magischen Hochzeit war die Feststellung der Jungfräulichkeit der Braut.

Ihre Mutter predigte ihr seit sie zwölf war, sich von den Jungs fern zu halten. Wahrscheinlich würde Mutter ihr bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen wenn sie auch nur jemand anderen küsste als Ihren Verlobten. Und das war nicht bildlich gesprochen.

Die Tür ging auf und Narcissa quetschte sich herein. Andromeda beobachtete wie ihre jüngste Schwester durch das Zimmer schlich. Narcissa war unglaublich schüchtern und ging damit allen auf die Nerven. Eine Black schlich nicht durch das Zimmer – sie stolzierte hindurch!

„Cissy." Sagte sie, um sowohl ihrer Schwester zu signalisieren, dass sie sie wahrgenommen hatte als auch, dass sie eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung war mit ihr zu reden. Grysilda warf ihr einen Blick im Spiegel zu und verkündete. „Ich geh dann mal!" Mit stolzen Schritten verließ sie das Zimmer.

Narcissa stand neben Andromedas Bett und starrte auf ihre Füße. „Kann ich dich was fragen?" Andromeda drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ist was passiert?" Narcissas Gesicht nahm die vulgäre Farbe einer Tomate an. Aber sie blickte immer noch stumm auf den Boden. Andromeda verlor langsam die Geduld. Auch wenn sie keine Verabredung hatte, wollte sie doch nach Hogsmead um einige Dinge zu kaufen.

„Narcissa!" Das blonde Mädchen blickte erschrocken auf. „Entschuldige!" Andromeda holte tief Atem. „Entschuldige dich nicht immer! Frage deine Frage und dann kann ich losgehen!"

„Hast du das Buch gesehen?" Andromeda wusste genau von was sie sprach. Die ganze Schule sprach zurzeit von nichts anderem. Irgendein Muggelgeborener hatte eine Ausgabe des 'Kama Sutras' mitgebracht. Nun machte das Buch und unzählige Kopien davon die Runde.

Trotzdem zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte: „Welches Buch, Narcissa?" Narcissa wand sich unter ihrem Blick. „Das Buch...das mit den Bildern... von..." Andromeda begann zu lachen. Narcissa schien so erleichtert, dass sie gar nicht wütend wurde.

„Was ist mit dem Buch?" Narcissa setzte sich auf Andromedas Bett. „Hat Mutter mit dir über..." Sie sah wieder verlegen auf ihre Schuhe.

Andromeda hatte vergessen, dass Narcissa im Sommer die berühmt-berüchtigte Ansprache zum Thema Ehe erhalten hatte. Andromeda nickte ihrer Schwester zu. Diese holte tief Luft. „Es ist so anders..."

Andromeda zog die Stirn kraus. Narcissa musste lernen sich besser auszudrücken. Aber sie hatte recht. Ihre Mutter sprach von ehelichen Pflichten, die man über sich ergehen lies. Sobald man einen männlichen Erben zur Welt brachte, hatte man seine Pflicht getan und musste das Martyrium nicht weiter über sich ergehen lassen. Es gab Mittel und Wege, die seit Jahrhunderten von Mutter zu Tochter weitergereicht wurden, um das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bekommen.

Andromeda hatte sich nicht lange mit dem Buch beschäftigt. „Narcissa, das Buch ist für Muggel! Das hat nichts mit uns zu tun! Das ist so...gewöhnlich. Nicht unserer Reinheit würdig. Möchtest du wirklich deinen Körper so verbiegen, nur um Spaß zu haben?" Sie sah Narcissa über ihre Nase hinweg arrogant an.

Diese lies geschlagen den Kopf hängen. Jetzt tat es Andromeda leid, dass sie so harsch gewesen war. Sie setzte sich neben Narcissa auf das Bett. „Außerdem: kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Lucius sich so verbiegt?"

Narcissa kicherte. „Siehst du. Nichts für reinblütige Zauberer – nur für Schlammblüter und Muggel." Andromeda erhob sich. Sie war froh, dass sie das Gespräch so schnell hinter sich gebracht hatte. Jetzt konnte sie noch alle Einkäufe erledigen und würde nicht einmal zu spät zum Abendessen sein.

„Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben." Erstaunt sah Andromeda ihre Schwester an. Narcissa hatte schon wieder rote Wangen. Das Kind musste sich bald in den Griff bekommen! „Lucius?" Narcissa nickte.

Andromedas eigener Verlobter meldete sich nie bei ihr. Er machte gerade irgendwo in Indien oder Australien bei der Firma seines Vaters seine traditionellen Auslandsjahre. Wenn sie nächstes Jahr die Schule beendete würde er zurückkehren und sie würden dann heiraten.

Narcissa hatte Glück gehabt. Bis zum vergangenen Jahr war Lucius selber noch in Hogwarts gewesen und so hatten die zwei sich schon gut kennen gelernt.

„Er ist im Moment in Berlin und hat Besprechungen mit allen möglichen wichtigen Leuten. Er hat geschrieben...er hat geschrieben, dass er mich vermisst." Sie sah zu Andromeda auf und diese konnte das Strahlen in den Augen ihrer Schwester sehen.

Abrupt drehte Andromeda sich um, griff nach ihrem Umhang und schritt zur Tür. „Schön für euch!"

oOo

Theodor Tonks war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ein ganz durchschnittlicher Typ war. Mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass er magische Kräfte besaß. Aber das war nur etwas besonderes in der Muggelwelt, aber dort durfte er es niemandem sagen.

Als er mit elf Jahren den Hogwartsbrief erhalten hatte, waren seine Eltern erleichtert. Sie waren kurz davor gewesen ihn in eine Schule für schwer-erziehbare Jugendliche zu stecken. So hatte sich alles noch zum Guten gewandt.

„Hey, Ted – beweg' dich! Sonst sind wir morgen noch hier!" Sein bester Freund Jupiter stand ungeduldig an der Tür, die aus dem Schlafsaal führte. Teddy hatte verschlafen und versuchte nun die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen.

Schnell griff er nach seiner Jacke und die zwei Jungen verließen den Saal. Sie liefen durch den Aufenthaltsraum und befanden sich kurz darauf in der Eingangshalle der Schule. Ted war ganz froh, dass die Hufflepuff-Räume nicht so weit im Inneren des Schlosses waren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine schwarz-haarige Gestalt in dunkelgrünem Umhang die Treppe zu den Kerkern heraufkommen. Andromeda Black. Er erkannte sie sofort. Sie sah ihrer Schwester Bellatrix zwar so ähnlich wie ein Zwilling dem anderen, aber die Art, wie sie sich bewegte war einmalig.

Zum ersten Mal hatte er sie gesehen, als sie in der ersten Nacht auf Hogwarts erhobenen Hauptes und mit majestätischen Schritten zu dem Hocker mit dem sprechenden Hut geschritten war. Ted war schwer beeindruckt von ihrer Darbietung. Er selber war schrecklich nervös gewesen und froh, dass T so weit hinten im Alphabet kam. Aber Andromeda Black hatte es nichts ausgemacht als erste vortreten zu müssen. Sie hatte es aussehen lassen, als sei es ihr Anrecht als erste zu gehen.

Jupiter hatte seinen Blick bemerkt. „Vergiss' es! Andromeda ist die Königin der Eisprinzessinnen aus Slytherin. Die guckt dich nicht mal mit dem Hintern an. Oh, Verzeihung, mit dem hoch herrschaftlichen Gesäß, meinte ich natürlich."

Aber Ted hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, es zumindest zu versuchen. Sie konnte ja nicht so schlimm sein, oder? Er bedeutete Jupiter mit einem Blick und einer Handbewegung, dass er schon Mal vorgehen sollte. Als er sich umdrehte sah er noch, wie sein Freund resigniert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hallo Andy!" Sie hatte ihn gehört, dass sah er daran, dass sie ihre Schultern gerader hielt. Aber sie lief weiter, als hätte sie es nicht. „Andromeda, warte doch mal!" Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn ungeduldig an. „Was?"

Ihre Stimme war scheidend. „Wollen wir nicht zusammen nach Hogsmead laufen?"

Sie musterte ihn kalt von oben nach unten. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen und begann zu strahlen. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. „Aber natürlich, mein Lieber!" Ihre Stimme klang fröhlich und süß wie Honig.

Im nächsten Moment war ihr Blick wieder kalt wie Eis und ihre Stimme hatte einen höhnischen Klang. „Wenn die Hölle einfriert!" damit drehte sie sich wieder um und lief weiter ohne ihn zu beachten.

Jupiter tauchte wieder neben ihm auf. „Nimm's nicht so schwer, Teddy. Sie hat noch jedem einen Korb gegeben." Teddy stand da uns starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an der Andromeda vor Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. Er hatte ihr nie etwas getan. War immer höflich gewesen. Er hatte ihr doch nur vorgeschlagen zusammen einen Weg zu gehen. Was für ein Problem hatte sie eigentlich?

Ohne weiter auf seinen Freund zu achten, lief er mit ausholenden Schritten hinter Andromeda her. Er hatte sie recht schnell wieder eingeholt. Als er neben ihr war, griff er nach ihrem Arm und stoppte. Sie fuhr herum und entriss ihm ihren Arm.

„Was fällt dir ein? Mich einfach anzugrabschen?" Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

„Was fällt dir ein so unhöflich zu sein? Ich habe dich ganz höflich gefragt, ob du nicht Lust hättest den Weg gemeinsam mit mir zu gehen. Ich habe dich nicht gefragt mit mir in Bett zu hüpfen. Ich habe nichts ungehöriges gefragt und du bist so was von ...von respektlos und unhöflich!"

Sie musterte ihn wieder. „Ich habe keinen Respekt vor Schlammblütern!" Damit wollte sie sich umdrehen, aber er griff wieder nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest. Wieder fuhr sie blitzartig herum und riss ihren Arm aus seinem Griff.

„Fass' mich nie wieder an, du dreckiges Schlammblut!" Wütend trat er einen Schritt näher. „Was soll dieser ganze Mist? Du bist doch nicht so dumm, dieses ganze Blutgelaber zu glauben! Was für ein Problem hast du?"

Nun trat auch sie einen Schritt näher. Sie waren jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Du bist mein Problem! Du kennst deinen Platz nicht, Schlammblut! Ich pflege keinen Kontakt mit deinesgleichen!"

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. „Meinesgleichen? Intelligente, moderne Menschen? Ja, das merke ich. Deine Ideen stammen aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Hat dir noch keiner gesagt, dass die Welt rund ist? Oder hast du noch Angst am Ende hinunterzufallen?"

Sie zitterte jetzt vor unterdrückter Wut. Und dann spürte er wie ihre Hand mit seiner Wange kollidierte. Dann drehte sie sich um und stampfte den Weg hinunter.

„Mann, Teddy, das ist das erste Mal dass ich die Eiskönigin nicht beherrscht und distanziert gesehen habe. Du scheinst wirklich ihre leidenschaft geweckt zu haben!" Jupiter stand wieder neben ihm.

Auch wenn er es ironisch gemeint hatte, merkte Teddy plötzlich das er recht hatte. Andromeda war immer beherrscht und kühl. Nie hatte sie die Nerven verloren. Seine Backe brannte. Aber Theodor Tonks schaute lächelnd der kleinen Furie hinterher.

oOo

Andromeda schäumte immer noch vor Wut. Wie konnte dieser Abschaum es wagen? Er hatte sie angefasst! Niemand fasste sie an ohne das sie es ihm erlaubte! Und sie erlaubte es mit Sicherheit nicht einem räudigen Straßenköter ohne Stammbaum wie Teddy Tonks!

Alleine der Name! Teddy – kein ernstzunehmender Mann würde sich Teddy nennen. Und überhaupt! Der Kerl war immer fürchterlich gut gelaunt und ach so locker.

Dann stutzte sie einen Moment. Sie hatte Teddy noch nie wütend erlebt. Er war immer gut gelaunt, höflich und hilfreich. Er war ziemlich beliebt bei allen in ihrem Jahrgang. Und selbst wenn alle anderen hysterisch wurden wegen eines Tests oder sich an die Kehle gingen wegen der Quidditch-Spiele, dann behielt er die Ruhe und brachte alle mit einem lockeren Spruch dazu, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Aber eben war er vollkommen ausgerastet. Vielleicht war sie doch zu weit gegangen? Er hatte sie ja wirklich nur gefragt, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmead laufen wollte. Sie hätte ja auch höflich ablehnen können. Wieso war sie so gemein gewesen?

Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er war ein Schlammblut, was machte sie sich denn überhaupt Gedanken?

oOo

In Hogsmead lief sie Teddy in fast jedem Geschäft über den Weg. Es war fast als betrat er absichtlich alle Läden, in denen sie sich gerade befand. Aber das war albern. Er schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Als sie aus dem Schreibwarengeschäft kam, lief sie geradewegs in Bellatrix hinein. „Wir wollen zu den Drei Besen, möchtest du uns begleiten?" Ihre Stimme klang so gelangweilt, dass Andromeda nicht wusste, ob sie zu- oder absagen sollte. Da sie aber wirklich durstig war, begleitete sie ihre Schwester und ihren Anhang in den Pub.

Es war voll, laut und stickig. Einer der Jungs in Bellas Gefolge verscheuchte eine Gruppe von jüngeren Ravenclaws von einem Tisch. Bella und sie ließen sich nieder, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Ohne, dass sie etwas zu sagen brauchten standen binnen weniger Minuten zwei Gläser mit Met vor ihnen.

Mit gelangweilter Miene schaute Andromeda sich um. Tatsächlich stand Teddy einige Meter von ihrem Tisch entfernt und flirtete mit einer Blondine in den Gryffindor Farben. Die Blonde legte ihren Kopf schief.

Andromeda hatte Pflanzenkunde mit ihr, konnte sich aber nicht an ihren Namen erinnern. Sie merkte sich keine Namen von Mitschülern aus anderen Häusern – mit einigen Ausnahmen von Sprösslingen aus reinblütigen Familien.

Teddy lachte und strich mit seiner Hand über den Arm der Blonden. Die lehnte sich daraufhin weiter in seine Richtung. Warum sprang sie ihm nicht gleich in den Schoß?

Der Gedanke, dass Teddy sich bestimmt für ein bisschen Spaß verrenken würde schoss ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Aber das war es ja: das blöde Buch war nur etwas für das niedere Volk. Falls man Schlammblüter überhaupt als niederes Volk bezeichnen konnte.

Nun legte der Idiot seinen Arm um die kleine Schlampe und zog sie an sich. Plötzlich war Andromeda als würde sie gleich ersticken. Sie hielt den Lärm und die schlechte Luft hier drin nicht mehr aus.

Sie warf dem Tisch einen belanglosen Satz hin und drängte sich dann durch die Menge nach draußen. An der frischen Luft angekommen, blieb sie erst einmal aufatmend stehen. Was war bloß heute mit ihr los? Sie war doch sonst nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Stechende Kopfschmerzen begannen sich über ihrer Nasenwurzel bemerkbar zu machen.

Angespannt lief sie zur Apotheke und besorgte sich einen Trank dagegen, den sie auch gleich nahm. Als sie wieder vor der Apotheke stand, sah sie, wie Teddy gerade die Drei Besen verließ. Erstaunlicherweise ohne die blonde Ziege.

Nase rümpfend drehte Andromeda sich um und begann den Heimweg zum Schloss. Teddy ignorierend lief sie an dem Pub vorbei. In Gedanken noch bei der Blondine und ihrem fragwürdigen Verhalten lief sie den Weg entlang.

Erst am Waldrand fielen ihr die Schritte hinter ihr auf. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Es wurde bereits dunkel und man hatte sie immer wieder gewarnt, nicht alleine durch den Wald zu gehen.

Nach einer Wegbiegung lief sie hinter einen Busch und duckte sich. Als die Gestalt um die Ecke bog erkannte sie Teddy. Der wiederum blieb neben dem Gebüsch stehen und schaute sich suchend um. „Andromeda?"

Sie konnte nicht hinter dem Busch hervor kommen, das war zu beschämend. Sie konnte aber auch nicht dahinter versteckt bleiben. So, wie er sich umsah, würde er sie suchen und sicher finden. Das war noch erniedrigender.

Das kleinere Übel wählend, trat Andromeda auf den Weg. Teddy sah sie merkwürdig an. „Habe ich dich erschreckt? Das wollte ich nicht!"

Andromeda setzte ihr hochnäsigstes Gesicht auf. „Mach' dich nicht lächerlich! Wieso sollte ich Angst vor dir haben? Ich blicke schließlich auf Generationen von Zauberern und Hexen zurück. Ich weiß, wie ich mich verteidigen kann."

Frech grinste er sie an. „Ja, dein rechter Haken ist nicht von schlechten Eltern. Die Generationen von Zauberern und Hexen sind sicher stolz darauf, wie gut du dich verteidigen kannst."

Andromeda spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Sie wurde nie rot! NIE!

Um abzulenken fragte sie ihn über ihre Nase hinweg. „Wo hast du denn das Blondchen gelassen?" Zu spät wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihm damit zeigt, dass sie ihn im Pub beobachtet hatte. Jetzt schien ihr ganzes Gesicht zu glühen. Bei Circe! Konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden?

Teddy lächelte und begann wieder zu laufen. Damit sie nicht wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt aussehen würde, lief sie neben ihm her. „Meinst du Christelle? Sie ist mit Jupiter im Pub. Ich denke, da bahnt sich was an."

Da bahnt sich was an? „Diese Christelle nimmt wohl, was sie kriegen kann?" Teddy sah beleidigt aus. „Jupiter ist mein bester Freund und sicher nicht der schlechteste, den ein Mädchen 'kriegen' kann!" Erstaunt sah Andromeda zu ihm.

„Nein, ich meinte, dass Christelle nicht aussah als hätte sie an jemand anderen Interesse als an dir." Jetzt war es an Teddy erstaunt zu schauen. Dann lachte er. „Christelle? Und ich? Christelle ist seit ich denken kann, an Jupiter interessiert. Nur der war etwas blind auf dem Auge."

Das wunderte Andromeda nicht. Wenn Christelle sich allen Jungen gegenüber so verhalten hatte, dann würde es jedem schwer fallen zu sehen, für wen sie sich wirklich interessierte.

Schweigend liefen sie eine Weile weiter. Dann gab sich Andromeda einen Ruck und blieb stehen. „Theodor, ich habe mich heute Vormittag unangebracht verhalten und möchte mich für mein ungehöriges Benehmen entschuldigen."

Teddy stand vor ihr und schaute sie verblüfft an. Andromedas Gesicht glühte schon wieder. Wieso entschuldigte sie sich bei einem Schlammblüter? Das war alles so demütigend.

„Ähm, ich denke, äh...Entschuldigung angenommen." Verlegen stand Teddy vor ihr. Oh, bei allen drei Windhexen! Das war alles vollkommen unmöglich! Abrupt drehte sie sich um und lief weiter.

„Was für ein Problem hast du eigentlich mit Muggelgeborenen?" Teddy lief wieder neben ihr. Sie sah kurz zu ihm hinüber. Was war das denn für eine Frage? „Sie sind unserer nicht würdig. Sie haben keinen Respekt für unsere Traditionen und beeinflussen unsere Gesellschaft negativ. Inakzeptables Benehmen breitet sich durch ihren Einfluss aus."

Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Arm. Was war es mit ihm und seinem Gegrabsche? Sie schaute viel sagend auf seine Hand. „Das Anfassen ohne vorheriges Einverständnis zum Beispiel." Sofort lies er sie los.

Er trat aber einen Schritt näher. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Ist es so schlimm angefasst zu werden ohne vorher gefragt zu werden?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich bin so erzogen worden. Es ist respektlos, wenn man jemanden einfach anfasst." Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten zusammen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass alle Mädchen in Slytherin von ihren Eltern verheiratet werden. Ist das so?" Andromeda nickte verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht, auf was er hinaus wollte mit dem Themenwechsel.

„Ist das nicht respektlos? Ein Mädchen ohne sein Einverständnis irgendeinem Mann zu versprechen!" Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Das kann man nicht vergleichen! Meine Eltern haben sich ja nicht für den Erstbesten entschieden. Sie haben die Entscheidung gefällt und dabei das beste für mich im Sinn gehabt!"

Teddys Mund klappte auf, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Dann räusperte er sich. „Du...du bist...verlobt?" Andromeda sah ihn hochnäsig an. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt: alle Mädchen in Slytherin."

Teddy nickte langsam. „Wer...?"

Andromeda drehte sich um und begann wieder zu laufen. Sie spürte mehr als sie sah, dass er ihr folgte. „Edmund van Cleeves. Er ist der Sohn eines reichen südafrikanischen Industriellen. Seinem Vater gehören mehrere Edelsteinmienen und er handelt mit Nashorn-Horn."

„Klingt als sei er stinkreich!" Andromeda sah ihn kritisch an. „Die Familie hat ein größeres Vermögen, ja." Sie sah, wie er wieder die Stirn in Falten legte. „Kennst du ihn gut? Wie ist er so? Liebst du ihn?"

„Lieben?" Lachend blieb sie stehen. „Theodor, Liebe hat damit nichts zu tun! Ich habe ihn vor zwei Jahren kennen gelernt und in den letzten Sommerferien war ich auf dem Anwesen seiner Eltern in Südafrika." Immer noch mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er sie an. „Aber wie ist er so? Magst du ihn wenigstens?"

Jetzt runzelte Andromeda ebenfalls die Stirn. Wieso verstand er sie denn nicht? „Er ist ein sehr wohlerzogener Mann. Er arbeitet viel und ist sehr beschäftigt mit gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen. Er hat mich sehr respektvoll behandelt."

Teddy begann zu lachen. „Was? Warum lachst du?"

„Respektvoll behandelt? Das heißt, er hat dich nicht mal geküsst?" Indigniert kräuselte sie ihre Nase. „Geküsst? Natürlich nicht! Das ist ja auch...unangebracht."

Das Lachen erstarb schlagartig. „Küssen ist unangebracht? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Sie schnippte mit der Hand ihre Haare über die Schulter. Er fasste schon wieder nach ihrem Arm. Entnervt schaute sie auf seine Hand. Aber dieses Mal ignorierte er sie.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich meine, ich habe auch schon von arrangierten Ehen gehört. Das gibt es unter Muggeln auch. Aber du kannst mir nicht erklären, dass Küssen unangebracht ist. Wo sind deine Gefühle? Hast du kein bisschen Romantik in dir? Du bist doch kein Stein – das ganze kann dir doch nicht egal sein!"

Unsicher wanderte ihr Blick von seiner Hand zu seinen Augen. Noch niemand hatte sie nach ihren Gefühlen gefragt oder nach Romantik gefragt. „Ich bin eine Tochter aus dem Hause Black. Romantik ist nur etwas für Naive. Meine Gefühle gehen niemanden etwas an, außer mich. Wir Blacks tragen unsere Gefühle nicht auf dem Revers. Sie sind privat und werden das auch bleiben!"

Sein Hand fuhr ihren Arm entlang und landete auf ihrer Schulter. Er trat einen Schritt näher und griff mit der zweiten Hand nach ihrer anderen Schulter. Bisher war ihr noch nie ein Junge so nahe gewesen. „Andromeda, keiner will dir deine Gefühle nehmen. Aber du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es dein Wille ist und deinen Träumen entspricht einen reichen Geschäftsmann zu heiraten, den du scheinbar kaum kennst und der sich offensichtlich nicht für dich interessiert!"

Andromeda kam sich vor wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Sie konnte ihre Blick nicht von seinen Augen abwenden. Sie hatten eine Intensität, die sie erstarren lies.

„Er interessiert sich für mich!" Teddy strich ihr mit dem Daumen zart über den Halsansatz. „Wenn er sich für dich interessieren würde, dann hätte er dich geküsst!" Und damit beugte er sich vor und berührte ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Die Welt blieb stehen. Andromeda war sich sicher, dass es so war. Das konnte nicht passieren ohne schreckliche Folgen zu haben! Ein Schlammblüter küsste sie! Er stahl ihr ihren ersten Kuss!

Fest stieß sie ihn von sich. Er taumelte einen Schritt zurück. „Wie kannst du nur? Du kannst mich nicht einfach küssen! Das..." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Wie konnte den alles so schrecklich werden? Heute Morgen hatte alles noch wie immer ausgesehen und jetzt war sie geküsst worden. Und das nicht von ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann, sondern von diesem dreisten, räudigen Schlammblüter!

„Andromeda...es...Wein doch nicht! Es tut mir leid!" Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Wange und merkte, dass sie nass war. Sie holte Luft und ein undamenhaftes Schniefen war zu hören. Heute schien wirklich alles die schlimmst mögliche Wendung zu nehmen.

Sie hörte Stimmen hinter ihnen auf dem Weg. Jetzt würden irgendwelche Schüler sie so sehen und spätestens beim Abendessen war sie die Hauptperson des neuesten Schulklatsches.

Teddy trat wieder näher, legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie vom Weg hinter einige Büsche. Er führte sie zu einem Stein und sie lies sich darauf fallen. Jetzt war es sowieso schon egal, ob sie sich auf einen dreckigen Stein setzte.

Teddy ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen!" Seufzend sah sie zu ihm auf. „Ist egal! Wie ich gesagt habe, Romantik ist nichts für mich. Wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich egal, wer mich als erster küsst. Ich hatte es mir nur...anders vorgestellt."

Schon wieder lies er seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern. Dieses Mal von ihren Knien zu ihren Oberschenkeln. „Es tut mir leid! Ich mache es wieder gut! Das verspreche ich!" Durch einen Tränenschleier sah sie, wie ernst er sie ansah. Sie schniefte und dann hickste sie. Ein Schluckauf – was denn noch alles?

Seine Hand strich ihre eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann rieb er mit dem Daumen über ihre Wangen. „Du bist sogar wunderschön, wenn du weinst!" Ihre Augen wurden groß. Verlegen stand er auf.

„Wir sollten zurück, sonst verpassen wir das Abendessen." Sie rieb sich über das Gesicht und stand auf. Nervös strich sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass ihre Nase rot war und ihre Augen verquollen. Teddy mochte das ja schön finden, aber alle anderen würden sofort sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.

Wieder strich er über ihre Wange, dieses Mal mit dem Handrücken. „Wenn ich dich ins Schloss bringe, ohne das dich jemand sieht, kannst du dich zurecht machen und dann noch etwas essen?" Sie überlegte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es nicht pünktlich bis zum Essen schaffen, aber einen Versuch war es Wert. Sie nickte.

Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an. „Dann Mal los!" Er nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie zum Schloss.

oOo

Teddy saß auf dem Steingeländer der Eingangstreppe und wartete auf Andromeda. Er hatte sie am letzten Samstag ungesehen in das Schloss gebracht. Beim Abendessen hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Sie hatte es also nicht geschafft. Auf dem Weg zu den Räumen der Hufflepuffs hatte er einen kleinen Umweg über die Küchen gemacht und einen der Hauselfen dazu überredet ihr ein Sandwich zu bringen.

Er verstand sie einfach nicht. Im Unterricht war sie intelligent, sie konnte Zusammenhänge schnell erfassen, fand knifflige Lösungen und ging oft neue Wege. Aber die gleiche Frau stand vor ihm und erklärte, es sei normal, dass ihre Eltern ihr den Mann aussuchten und das Küssen inakzeptables Benehmen sei.

Er hatte Jupiter gefragt, natürlich ohne ihren Namen zu erwähnen. Jupiter hatte ihm erklärt, dass nicht alle Reinblütigen so etwas machten. Das sei nur in den elitären Kreisen so. Und weil diese Kreise so konservativ waren, würde sich das wohl auf lange Sicht nicht ändern.

Es hatte Teddy selbst erstaunt, wie stark er auf ihre Erklärung reagiert hatte, sie hätte einen Verlobten. Er hatte schon verloren, bevor er überhaupt eine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte. Das war er vom Leben nicht gewohnt. Er wusste, er musste sich anstrengen um an seine Ziele zu gelangen, aber er glaubte nicht an Bestimmung. Man hatte sein Schicksal in den eigenen Händen.

Andromedas Schicksal war ihr niemals in die Hände gegeben worden. Das war ungerecht! Das war für ihn unglaublich. Es musste doch etwas getan werden können!

Nun, zumindest konnte er ihr Romantik bieten, wenn sie schon in eine lieblose Ehe gehen würde. Sie sollte wenigstens etwas gelebt haben.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Andromeda schritt heraus. Sie lief an ihm vorbei in Richtung der Gewächshäuser. Teddy hatte sie die letzten Tage beobachtet. Sie hatte ein Projekt für Pflanzenkunde zu erledigen und ging jeden Nachmittag zur selben Uhrzeit zu den Gewächshäusern.

Er lies sich Zeit ihr zu folgen. Er wollte sie abpassen, wenn sie herauskam. Bequem lehnte er sich also neben die Tür des Gewächshauses fünf und wartete. Seine Geduld wurde nicht lange auf die Probe gestellt. Schon nach zwanzig Minuten trat sie wieder heraus.

„Andromeda!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Ihre Augen blickten kalt auf ihn herab. „Was willst du?" Er lächelte sie an. „Ich habe versprochen, es wieder gut zu machen. Darf ich dich bitten mit mir zu kommen?"

Skeptisch sah sie ihn an. „Wohin?" Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „An den See. Wir bleiben immer im Blickfeld des Schlosses." Das war nicht ganz gelogen. Sie würden das Schloss sehen können, aber der große Fels würde sie vor Blicken schützen.

Sie legte den Kopf schief. Dann seufzte sie. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich das mitmache!" Pure Freude durchströmte ihn, aber auch noch mehr Nervosität. Hoffentlich vermasselte er das hier nicht.

Galant verbeugte er sich vor ihr und reichte ihr seinen Arm. Verbissen hakte sie sich bei ihm ein. Langsam und in peinlichem Schweigen liefen sie zum See hinunter. Als sie an dem Fels angekommen waren, bedeutete er ihr einen Moment zu warten. Er legte letzte Hand an und holte noch einmal tief Atem. „Andromeda? Du kannst kommen!"

Als sie um den Felsen trat, wurden ihre Augen groß und ein überraschtes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Er hatte seine Verbindungen zu den Hauselfen genutzt um ein Picknick zusammenzustellen. Blumen hatte er aus den Gewächshäusern 'geliehen'. Mit etwas Magie hatte er ein gemütliches kleines Plätzchen gezaubert: Decken und Kissen lagen in dem geschützten Eckchen zwischen den Felsen. Für später hatte er Kerzen und Irrlichter mitgebracht.

Teddy reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr so über die Kissen zu einem bequemen Platz, an dem sie sich elegant niederließ. Er schob ihr eines der Kissen in den Rücken.

„Champagner?" Verblüfft sah sie ihn an. „Du hast Champagner?" Zufrieden lächelte er und holte eine Flasche aus einem Korb. Geschickt öffnete er sie und schenkte dann in zwei Kristallpokale ein. Einen reichte er Andromeda.

Er lies sich ihr gegenüber nieder. Teddy hob ihr seinen Pokal entgegen. „Auf die schönste Frau in Hogwarts und darüber hinaus!" Sie kicherte und eine entzückende Röte floss in ihre Wangen. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, aber ihre Augen glitzerten immer noch fröhlich. Dann stieß sie mit ihm an.

Der Nachmittag verflog geradezu. Sie unterhielten sich über die Schule, Musik und Verwandte. Teddy sah wie sich Andromeda entspannte und ganz sie selbst war. Sie aß mehr als er sie je hatte essen sehen. Sie nahm sich sogar noch eine Portion Schokoladenpudding.

Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie die Sonne hinter dem See und Wald unterging.

Schüchtern griff er nach ihrer Hand. Es schien sie nicht weiter zu stören. Scheinbar hatte er dieses Mal ihr Einverständnis.

Es wurde schnell dunkel. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs begannen die Irrlichter und Kerzen zu leuchten. Das Leuchten spiegelte sich in dem glücklichen Glitzern ihrer Augen wieder. Zaghaft legte ihr den Arm um den Rücken und zog sie an sich. Er spürte, wie sie sich wieder verspannte. Aber trotzdem legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und nach einer Weile entspannte sie sich.

Schweigend sahen sie sich die Sterne an und Andromeda berichtigte ihn lachend, wenn er die Sternbilder durcheinander brachte.

Glücklich hörte er sie lachen und wünschte sich, es könnte immer so sein.

oOo

Andromeda saß in der Bibliothek und starrte schon seit fünf Minuten auf den Text vor sich, aber wahrgenommen hatte sie kein einziges Wort.

Sie hörte Teddy hinter sich an einem Tisch leise reden. Nach der Tonlage zu schließen erklärte er etwas. Was kein Wunder war, denn er hatte eines der hirnlosen Blondchen neben sich, die scheinbar wie Unkraut in Hogwarts wucherten.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Diese ganze Situation war vollkommen ausweglos. Seit Wochen traf sie sich heimlich mit Teddy. Nun ja, seit genau zwei Wochen. Nach dem Abend am See hatte er sie bis zum Eingang des Schlosses begleitet, ihr über die Wange gestrichen und eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Dann hatte er sie vorgehen lassen.

Seither fand sie in den Taschen ihrer Robe, in ihren Schulbüchern und Taschen immer wieder kleine Zettel von ihm. Auf einigen standen Komplimente, wie 'Dein Lachen ist wie ein Sonnenaufgang' oder 'Deine Augen strahlen wie die Sterne'. Sie sollte über die dummen Sprüche lachen. Als eine Slytherin sollte sie solche Dinge verachten. Das tat sie eigentlich auch, aber trotzdem hatte sie nicht einen der Zettel weggeworfen. Alle neun lagen unversehrt im Geheimfach ihres Schmuckkästchens.

Auf anderen Zettel standen Treffpunkte. Sie hatten sich an den Gewächshäusern, auf dem Astronomieturm und in der Eulerei getroffen. In einem Geheimgang hinter einem Wandteppich und in einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Immer hatte Teddy eine Überraschung für sie - etwas Schönes oder Lustiges. Sie unterhielten sich über Tausend Dinge. Andromeda hatte sich nie für Muggel interessiert, aber wenn Teddy anfing zu erzählen, klang alles wie ein Abenteuer.

Im Gegenzug staunte er über ihre Erzählungen von ihrer Familie und den Bällen zu denen sie eingeladen wurde. Oder den ganzen Traditionen. Andromeda hatte sich noch nie so gut mit einem Jungen verstanden. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie sich noch nie so gut mit irgendjemandem verstanden.

Die Blondine kicherte. Das riss Andromeda aus ihren Gedanken. Aber geküsst hatte Teddy sie nicht noch einmal. Er faste sie dauernd an: ihre Hand, ihren Arm, ihr Gesicht, das Haar. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet und festgestellt, dass er das mit allen machte.

Die Blondine würde sich ihm sicher gleich an den Hals werfen! Da gäbe es keine Komplikationen – billiges Flittchen! Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Aber verdenken könnte sie es Teddy nicht. Vielleicht mochte er auch einfach nur blonde Mädchen lieber? Die hatten ja angeblich mehr Spaß im Leben. Spaß – das war ein Konzept, das eine Slytherin anders auffasste! Kichernd um blöde Angeber herum zu schwänzeln, war jedenfalls kein Spaß!

Aber kleinen Flittchen Anstand zu lehren, war vielleicht doch spaßig! Ihre kleine bösartige innere Stimme wurde immer lauter. Unauffällig drehte sie sich zum Tisch hinter ihrem. Das ging nicht gut. So wie sie sich verrenken musste, war das viel zu auffällig. Sie stand auf und schlenderte zu einem Regal neben dem Tisch des Pärchens.

Kurz schaute sie zu dem Tisch hinüber und ihr Blick traf auf den von Teddy. Er lächelte sie an. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Diese miese Ratte! Er flirtete mit dem Blondchen und meinte, er könne sie auch noch anlächeln. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn und nicht das Mädchen verhexen.

Andromeda trat zwischen die Regale. Sie musste sich konzentrieren und sich etwas überlegen. Schritte hinter ihr, ließen sie erschrocken herum fahren. „Was machst du hier?" zischte sie Teddy an. Der Kerl sollte an dem Tisch mit der Blonden sitzen und nicht harmlos lächelnd vor ihr stehen!

Teddy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bücher suchen?" Sie schaute ihn wütend an. Verwirrt strich er sich über das Haar. „Wieso bist du sauer?" Andromeda schob ihren Oberkörper nach vorne. „Und wieso bist du hier und säuselst nicht der kleinen Schlampe was ins Ohr?" Teddy sah nun verärgert aus. Sie hatte ihn also auf frischer Tat ertappt!

„Was hast du nur gegen meine Freunde? Anna hat Probleme mit Arithmantik und ich helfe ihr." Andromeda kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Und dabei muss sie dir fast auf dem Schoß sitzen?" Teddy trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Andromeda, was soll das? Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein und darf aber auch kein anderes Mädchen anschauen – findest du das nicht selber albern?"

Andromeda fiel keine passende Antwort ein. Sie war wütend und wollte das an ihm auslassen. Sie rümpfte die Nase und drehte sich mit Schwung um. Da spürte sie seine Hände auf ihren Oberarmen. Er stand so dicht hinter ihr, dass sie seine Wärme spürte. Er versuchte sie zu sich zu drehen.

Sie könnte sich wehren, aber das würde nur Aufsehen erregen und außerdem wollte sie, dass er ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Jetzt war es eindeutig: sie war erbärmlich! Sie wollte das er, ein Schlammblut ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Als sie wieder vor ihm stand, trat er noch näher und nahm sie einfach in die Arme. Ihre erste Reaktion war, sich von ihm loszureißen, ihn weg zu schieben oder irgendwie sonst Abstand zu gewinnen. Dann drang seine Warme zu ihr durch und es war als schmelze sie einfach dahin. Entspannt floss sie geradezu in seine Arme. Sie war ein billiges Flittchen, das war eindeutig! Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„Nicht sauer sein. Ich hab's doch nicht so gemeint. Ich weiß nur auch nicht, was ich machen soll..." Seine Stimme klang ein wenig verloren. Das gab ihr gleich ein besseres Gefühl. Sie war nicht alleine ratlos.

„Teddy? Was machst du denn so lange hier hinten?" Die Blondine kam um die Ecke. Hastig sprangen sie auseinander. Hoch aufgerichtet stolzierte Andromeda an Teddy vorbei. „Steh' mir nicht im Weg, du dreckiges Schlammblut!" warf sie ihm dabei kalt an den Kopf. Die Blonde ignorierte sie einfach. Sie konnte aber nicht ignorieren, was diese zu Teddy sagte. „Arrogante Ziege, glaubt sie wäre wunder weiß was. Aber die wird auch noch tief fallen!"

Wieder traten Andromeda Tränen in die Augen. Sie war schon tief gefallen!

oOo

Teddy wartete einmal wieder auf Andromeda. In den letzten Wochen schien er nichts anderes getan zu haben. Nach der Szene in der Bibliothek würde es ihn allerdings nicht wundern, wenn sie nicht kam.

War sie tatsächlich eifersüchtig gewesen? Und wenn es so war, warum? Weil sie ihn mochte oder weil sie ihr Spielzeug nicht teilen wollte? Was bedeutete er ihr? Frustriert kickte er gegen die Steinmauer vor sich.

Die letzten Wochen waren ein fataler Fehler gewesen. Er hatte ihr eine andere Welt zeigen wollen, weil er für sie geschwärmt hatte. Und eine andere Welt hatte sie kennen gelernt. Er aber auch und dabei war aus der Schwärmerei mehr geworden. Und ihm war bewusst, wie sinnlos das war. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er Anna angeboten ihr beim Lernen zu helfen.

Anna war lustig und unkompliziert. Und das Beste von allem: sie war offensichtlich an ihm interessiert. Als sie in der Bibliothek angekommen waren, war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen. Aber dann tauchte Andromeda auf und er achtete kaum noch auf Anna. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz alleine dem Mädchen das am Tisch vor ihnen saß. Sie hatte ihre Locken zu einem Knoten zusammengefasst und so konnte er ihren eleganten Hals betrachten. Er erinnerte sich, wie sich ihr Hals unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. Als sie hinter dem Regal verschwunden war, hatte er ihr einfach folgen müssen.

Wieder trat er gegen die Steinmauer. Er war vollkommen verrückt nach ihr und damit einfach vollkommen verrückt. Das musste ein Ende haben. Denn eine Zukunft hatte es nicht. Und wenn sie genauso verstrickt war in ihren Gefühlen wie er, dann konnte das nicht so weiter gehen.

„Theodor!" Sie war doch gekommen. Sofort waren alle negativen Gedanken verschwunden. Sein Herz klopfte und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch spielten Rugby. Er drehte sich zu ihr.

„Andromeda. Schön, das du gekommen bist!" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Heute habe ich eine Überraschung für dich!" Verkündete sie. Teddy war erstaunt, dass sie die Szene in der Bibliothek nicht erwähnte, aber so war es ihm auch lieber. „Und das wäre?"

Geheimnisvoll lächelnd, winkte sie ihm ihr zu folgen. Sie hatten sich am Quidditchfeld verabredet und nun lief sie in Richtung des Schuppens, wo die Besen untergebracht waren. Die Sonne begann schon zu sinken. Am Schuppen angekommen, machte sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab an der Tür zu schaffen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden sprang die Tür auf.

„Warte hier!" befahl sie ihm und verschwand im dunklen Schuppen. Er sah das Licht ihres Zauberstabes hin- und herflirren, dann stand sie freudestrahlend wieder neben ihm. In der einen Hand den Zauberstab, in der anderen einen sehr modernen Besen haltend.

Teddy wurde es mulmig. Er hasste fliegen. Er mochte auch das Flonetzwerk und Apparieren nicht sonderlich, aber Fliegen ging gegen jedwede logische Vernunft. Andromedas Strahlen nahm ab. „Du magst fliegen nicht?" Teddy sah sie etwas verzweifelt an und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Sie begann wieder zu lächeln. „Macht nichts. Das werden wir einfach ändern!"

Sie trat ein paar Schritte vom Schuppen weg, schloss die Tür mit einem schlenker des Zauberstabes und winkte ihn zu sich. „Setz' dich hinter mich und halte dich fest." Teddy stand unsicher vor ihr und trat von einem Bein auf das andere.

Jetzt lachte sie ganz offen. „Oh, komm schon, Tonks! Beweg' dich, du bist doch schließlich ein Zauberer!" Teddys Kopf schoss hoch. Hatte sie ihn gerade einen Zauberer genannt? Kein Schlammblut mit wenig magischen Fähigkeiten, sondern einen echten Zauberer? Er straffte die Schultern und hockte sich hinter sie auf den Besen.

„Halt dich fest!" Mit einem Ruck bewegte sich der Besen bereits aufwärts und Teddy klammerte sich an Andromedas Hüften fest. „Ich fange langsam an. Mach' dir keine Sorgen, ich lasse dich nicht abstürzen!" Teddy hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und brachte nur ein Grunzen zustande.

Er spürte, wie der Besen an Höhe gewann und dann anhielt. Langsam bewegten sie sich jetzt vorwärts. „Hast du etwa die Augen geschlossen?" Seufzend öffnete er langsam ein Auge. „Nein." jetzt war es wenigstens nicht gelogen. Er spürte mehr, als er hörte, wie sie lachte.

Erstaunt sah er auf ihren Rücken, den Nacken und ihre Ohren. Wie hatte er übersehen können, dass er ihr so nahe war? Das würde er sich nicht durch seine Flugangst verderben lassen.

„Halt dich fest!" Und schon beschleunigte sie den Besen. Teddy rutschte nach vorne, gegen ihren Rücken. Er schob seine Hände von ihren Hüften zu ihrem Bauch. So nah war er ihr noch nie gewesen. Zu dem Flattern in seinem Magen wegen der Höhe gesellten sich nun eine Menge Schmetterlinge, wegen ihrer Nähe.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Er lehnte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. „Hmm!" Er spürte ihr Lachen an seinem ganzen Körper.

So flogen sie eine Weile über die Gegend. „Bereit für etwas aufregenderes?" Aufregenderes? Teddy hatte sich so auf Andromeda konzentriert, dass er fast vergessen hatte, dass sie flogen. Aber was meinte sie mit …

Scheinbar hatte sie sein Schweigen als ein 'ja' interpretiert und begann nun den Besen steil nach oben zu ziehen, nur um kurz darauf in einen Looping zu Enden. Teddy spürte ganz genau, wie sein Magen die gleiche Bewegung mitmachte. Und dabei sein Frühstück den Rückweg vom Magen in seine Speiseröhre antrat.

„Noch einen?" Andromeda ging es wunderbar. Teddy brachte nur ein „Runter" heraus. Alarmiert versuchte Andromeda sich so zu drehen, dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte, aber das war fast unmöglich. Allerdings ruckte der Besen durch ihre Bewegung seitlich. Teddy hoffte nur, dass er sich nicht über sie ergeben müsste.

Sachte, aber schnell brachte Andromeda den Besen auf den Boden. Sie landeten auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Erleichtert lies sich Teddy auf den Boden fallen und steckte sofort seinen Kopf zwischen die Beine.

oOo

Andromeda stand mit ihrem Besen in der Hand vor Teddy und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte einen kurzen Moment einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen können. Es hatte eine grünliche Farbe. Würde er sich übergeben? Andromeda hatte noch nie jemandem dabei zugesehen. Sie hoffte, er würde sich in den Griff bekommen.

Der Looping war wohl zu viel gewesen. Aber vielleicht war alles andere auch zu viel gewesen und sie hatte es nur ignoriert? Sie flog so gerne, da konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass es jemanden gab, dem es dabei schlecht ging.

Schlechtes Gewissen machte sich breit. Ihm ging es schlecht und das war ihre Schuld. Andromeda setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und starrte auf seinen gebeugten Rücken. Zaghaft streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte sie ihm zwischen seine Schulterblätter. Sie erinnerte sich daran, als sie einmal schlechte Muscheln gegessen hatte und die kleine Hauselfe ihr über den Rücken gestrichen hatte, als sie sich übergab. Das hatte sich gut angefühlt.

Sie begann in kleinen Kreisen über seinen Rücken zu streichen. Seine Schultern entspannten sich. Nach einer Weile hob er den Kopf und schaute sie an. „Tut mir leid!" Sie zog die Hand zurück und faltet ihre Hände in ihrem schoss.

„Dir muss es nicht leid tun. Das war doch meine Schuld! Ich bin einfach nicht gut in solchen Dingen!" Er sah sie fragend an. Ihr schoss die Röte in die Wangen. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass er sie immer wieder zum Erröten brachte, wie ein herkömmliches Bauernmädchen.

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und schaute auf ihre Hände. „Mit diesen romantischen Dingen. Du hast immer so schöne Dinge für mich gemacht und da wollte ich dir auch...ich...ich fliege gerne. Ich fühle mich dann frei...und..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich. Himmel, sie war wirklich nicht gut in so etwas. Und sie stammelte nie sinnlos vor sich hin. Ihre Mutter hatte sie besser erzogen! Aber ihre Mutter hatte sie auch nicht auf solche Gespräche vorbereitet. Ob ihre Mutter jemals über solche Dinge gesprochen hatte?

„Du wolltest das mit mir teilen?" Seine Stimme klang verwundert. Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen und nickte nur. „Aber das ist ja ganz schön schief gegangen." Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Jetzt sah sie ihn doch an. Seine Augen leuchteten. „Nein, ist es nicht! Es war schön. Sehr sogar." Dann grinste er verlegen. „Bis auf den Looping."

Er hatte es doch gemocht? Sie sahen sich immer noch in die Augen und er sah ehrlich aus. Es hatte also doch geklappt? Sie hatte sich noch nie etwas Schönes für einen anderen ausdenken müssen. Wenn man einmal von Weihnachtsgeschenken absah. Aber die kaufte sie immer und viel Mühe gab sie sich da auch nie. Das hier war viel schwieriger gewesen.

Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Sie mussten aussehen, wie zwei Idioten, wie sie hier auf dem Boden hockten und sich gegenseitig angrinsten. Aber es sah sie ja niemand. Zögerlich legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihr etwas klar.

Er hatte Seiten an ihr geweckt, die sie nicht gekannt hatte. Teddy hatte Dinge für sie getan und sie nicht wie erwartet bedrängt. ihm im Gegenzug etwas zu geben. Deswegen hatte sie ihm etwas schenken wollen. Von sich aus. Das alles war neu für sie. Genauso neu, wie das Flattern in ihrem Magen, wenn er ihr nah war oder die Eifersucht, die sie durchfuhr wenn er mit einem anderen Mädchen auch nur redete.

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen änderte sich. Die Spannung steigerte sich. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand von seiner Wange in seine Haare. Es war weich. Würde sie ihn küssen? Ihr Blick wurde von seinen Lippen angezogen. Sie hatten einen schönen Schwung. Ohne es bewußt entschlossen zu haben beugte sie sich vor und dann spürte sie seinen Mund an ihren Lippen.

Es war anders als das erste Mal. Beim ersten Mal war Teddy der aktive Part gewesen, jetzt lies er sie machen. Schüchtern und zaghaft wandelte sich schnell in zielsicher und leidenschaftlich. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und dann saß sie in seinem Schoß. Teddy war überall, es war fast wie beim Fliegen, nur unendlich viel schöner.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, die trotzdem zu kurz war, trennten sich ihre Lippen. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine. Schweigend saßen sie eine Weile nur so da. Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken und sie spielte immer noch mit dem Haar in seinem Nacken. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen sich von ihm zu lösen. Andromeda war sich sicher, dass sie dann erfrieren würde.

oOo

„Mann, Alter, die Kleine verarscht dich doch!" Teddy verdrehte die Augen. Seitdem er Jupiter in den Ferien einen Fernseher gezeigt hatte und dieser Stunden davor verbracht hatte, hörte er sich manchmal an wie Kojak.

„Nein, tut sie nicht!" Damit drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Buch und schlug nachdrücklich eine Seite um. „Doch! Sie ist wie Grusel-Grysilda, nur dezenter." Langsam wurde Teddy wütend. Er konnte doch nicht Andromeda mit Grysilda vergleichen!

„Außerdem – was bringt's dir denn? Sie lässt dich nicht ran und andere Mädchen sind auch tabu und dann ist es noch nicht Mal offiziell!" Da hatte Jupiter allerdings einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Es gefiel Teddy gar nicht, dass er dauernd herum schleichen musste und niemanden von Andromeda erzählen konnte. Jupiter hatte er es dann doch erzählt.

„Lass' uns lernen – sonst flippt Slughorn wieder aus." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Jupiter noch etwas sagen wollte, es sich aber verkniff.

Die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete sich und er erkannte Andromedas Stimme. Sie trat zusammen mit Grysilda ein. Wie immer ignorierte sie ihn. Er hörte Jupiter neben sich schnauben und leise in seinen imaginären Bart murmeln: „Klar ist sie anders!"

Teddy schlug frustriert sein Buch zu. „Ich lerne im Aufenthaltsraum." damit schmiss er seine Sachen in seine Tasche und ging zur Tür. Auf dem Weg nach draußen kam er an dem Tisch, an dem sich Grysilda und Andromeda mittlerweile gesetzt hatten vorbei. In seinem Ärger rempelte er an den Tisch und ein Pergament fiel herunter.

„Hey, Schlammblut, pass auf wo du deine dreckigen Finger hast!" Grysildas hämische Stimme brachte ihn zum Halten. Langsam drehte er sich um. „Was?" Grysilda grinste ihn von oben herab an. „Das heißt 'wie bitte' und jetzt heb' brav das Pergament auf, dass du runter geschmissen hast, du Versager!"

Teddys Blick haftete sich auf Andromeda. Die saß mit hochrotem, gesenkten Kopf am Tisch und versuchte sich offensichtlich so klein, wie möglich zu machen. Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Wütend wandte er sich Grysilda zu. „Heb' deinen Scheiß doch selber auf, du Schlampe!" Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief aus dem Raum. Hinter sich lies er eisige Stille.

Statt in den Aufenthaltsraum, lief er nach draußen. Er brauchte frische Luft und musste irgendwie seinem Ärger Luft machen. Er lief zum See, wo er eine Wagenladung Steine nacheinander voller Wut hinein warf. Als es immer dunkler wurde und sein Magen begann sich zu melden, lief er immer noch schlecht gelaunt zurück.

Er war gerade eingetreten, da wurde er auch schon wieder nach draußen geschoben. Andromeda schob ihn hinter ein Gebüsch, dass vor dem Schloss wuchs. Wütend schob er ihre Hand weg. „Was willst du?"

Er konnte sie kaum erkennen so dunkel war es bereits. Aber ihre Schultern hingen herab. Das war ungewöhnlich, weil sie sich sonst gerade wie eine Königin hielt. „Es...bist du wütend?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein, Andromeda, mir geht es wunderbar! Warum sollte ich wütend sein, wenn ich vor aller Welt beleidigt werde und meine..." Zornig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie nicht als seine Freundin bezeichnen konnte. „...meine was-auch-immer sitzt daneben und sagt nichts. Was sollte mich an dieser Situation schon ärgern? Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es was besonderes von einem Slytherin beleidigt zu werden!"

„Teddy...es ...tut mir leid..." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Die ganze Wut, die er bereits verdrängt hatte kam nun ungebändigt zurück. „Mir tut es auch leid, Andromeda! Mir tut es leid, dass ich dich je angesprochen habe!"

Ihr Kopf zuckte nach oben. „Willst...willst du Schluss machen?" Wieder schnaubte er verächtlich. „Wie kann ich Schluss machen, wenn wir gar nichts miteinander hatten? Frag' jeden in diesem Schloss danach und jeder wird dir sagen, dass wir zwei uns nicht einmal auf dem Gang grüßen!"

„Teddy, du weißt doch, warum wir es geheim halten!" Teddy sah sie kalt an. „Weißt du, ich denke, es ist mir egal! Ich denke, du hattest genug Spaß mit mir. Ich bin doch sowieso nur dein Übungspartner bis du deinen reichen Reinblüter heiraten kannst. Ein bisschen Spaß vor dem Ernst des Lebens. Aber da mache ich nicht mehr mit, meine Liebe! Such' dir einen anderen! Ich bin mir sicher Grysilda kann dir dabei helfen!"

Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten und dann zu Schlitzen verengten. Dann richtete sie sich sehr gerade auf, straffte die Schultern und lief erhobenen Hauptes, ohne noch etwas zu sagen an ihm vorbei und verschwand durch das Eingangstor in die Schule.

oOo

Teddy sah zum Tisch der Slytherine hinüber. Andromeda saß neben ihrer blonden Schwester. Andromeda war blass und schien stark abgenommen zu haben. Unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Ringe. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte diese Stimme nicht loswerden können, seit er sich von Andromeda vor einem halben Jahr getrennt hatte.

Die Sommerferien über hatte er sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, aber jetzt sah er sie wieder täglich und er vermisste sie. Nicht, dass er nicht versuchte sie zu ersetzen! Er hatte sich gleich am Tag nach ihrer Trennung mit Anna verabredet und seither waren sie ein Paar. Anne war unkompliziert, lustig und er musste sie nicht heimlich treffen.

Aber sie war auch nicht Andromeda. Und seine Gefühle für Anna waren nicht annähernd so stak wie die für Andromeda. Sie hatte ihn, wie immer, ignoriert. Nur manchmal hatte er das Gefühl ihre Blicke zu spüren. Und jemand hatte Anna einen Trank in den Saft getan, der alle ihre Haare ausfallen ließen.

Es war gemein gewesen und Anna hatte eigentlich keine Feinde. Die Schulschwester hatte das Haar binnen einer Woche nachwachsen lassen, aber Anna war am Boden zerstört gewesen.

Dann waren die Ferien gekommen.

Er hatte sich öfter gefragt, was sie wohl machte. Ob sie ihren Verlobten sah oder irgendeinen anderen. Dann hatte er alle Gedanken an sie verdrängt. Es führte zu nichts. Er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Aber seit sie wieder in der Schule waren, schien Andromeda nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Etwas war geschehen und es lies ihm keine Ruhe.

Sie stand vom Tisch auf und er bemerkte, dass sie wieder so gut wie nichts gegessen hatte. Entschlossen stand er ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr aus der großen Halle. Die Eingangshalle war menschenleer, weil das Essen noch im vollen Gange war. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er sie eingeholt und zog sie in eine Nische unter der Treppe.

„Was willst du?" Wütend blitzte sie ihn an. Er hatte nicht lange Zeit um sie zum Reden zu bewegen. „Was ist mit dir los? Du siehst schlecht aus. Was ist passiert?" Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Kalt fragte sie: „Was kümmert es dich?" Er versuchte sich nicht verletzt zu fühlen von ihrer arroganten Art, aber es fiel im schwer. „Ich mache mir Sorgen!"

Ein eisiges Lächeln erschien um ihre Mundwinkel. „Das würdest du sowieso nicht verstehen. Was weiß ein Schlammblut schon von meinem Leben?" Teddy biss sich auf die Lippe. Er trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Andromeda..." Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er hier gerade machte.

Entsetzen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, dann hatte sie es wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie wich aber zurück. Jetzt stand sie direkt an der Wand. Erneut trat Teddy dicht an sie heran. „Andromeda, was ist los mit dir?"

Sie sah aus, als wolle sie in die Wand kriechen. Wieso hatte sie Angst vor ihm? Dann glitt sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand hinunter bis sie am Boden saß. Die Knie eng an ihrem Körper gezogen und die Handballen auf ihre Augen gepresst.

„Meine Hochzeit ist am 17. Mai nächsten Jahres." Sie hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er sie fast nicht gehört hatte. Dann hatte er das Gefühl sein Magen hatte sich in einen eisigen Klumpen verwandelt. Er lies sich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken.

„Aber das ist doch noch im Schuljahr." Sie hob den Kopf und warf ihm einen ironischen Blick zu. „Wozu brauche ich als Ehefrau eines reichen Geschäftsmannes einen Schulabschluss? Es reicht, dass ich eine gute Allgemeinbildung habe, damit ich auf offiziellen Anlässen ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner bin." Ihre Stimme tropfte förmlich vor Sarkasmus.

Er fühlte sich leer und emotionslos. „Wieso die Eile? Bist du..." Wütend blitze sie ihn an. „Wage es ja nicht den Satz zu beenden! Die Eile hat geschäftliche Gründe. Wie es scheint hat mein zukünftiger Ehemann keinen anderen Termin gefunden."

Teddy starrte sie wortlos an. Was sollte er auch sagen? Sie drückte wieder ihre Handballen an ihre Augen. Dann sah er, wie ihre Schultern zuckten. Er rutsche näher an sie und legte den Arm um sie. Kaum lag sein Arm auf ihrer Schulter warf sie sich regelrecht an seine Brust. Erstaunt sah er auf ihren Kopf hinab.

Sie war vollkommen aufgelöst. Und er konnte nichts für sie tun. Er zog sie näher an sich und legte beide Arme um sie. „Gibt es denn keinen Ausweg?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte mitleidig unter Tränen. „Nein, das ist mein Schicksal."

Sie vergrub wieder ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover. Wütend starrte er den Boden an. Das war gegen alles an was er glaubte! Es gab immer einen Ausweg – immer! Vielleicht war es nicht der einfache Weg und man müsste mit den Konsequenzen leben, aber das war immer so.

„Was könnte deinen Verlobten dazu bringen die Verlobung zu lösen?" Andromeda schniefte, setzte sich auf und begann hektisch in ihren Taschen zu wühlen. Teddy griff in die Tasche seiner Robe und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Sie griff es und schnäuzte sich. Dann sah sie sich das Taschentuch an. „Das ist kein Stoff."

„Nein, dass ist ein Taschentuch, dass man nach der Benutzung wegwerfen kann." Verwundert sah sie auf das Tuch in ihrer Hand. Teddy räusperte sich. „Und? Was würde deinen Verlobten dazu bringen?" Brachte er das Gespräch wieder zurück zum Thema.

Sie seufzte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, ich könnte ein drittes Auge bekommen und er würde es nicht wahrnehmen. Die Heirat ist eine wichtige geschäftliche Verbindung zwischen unseren Familien. Da müsste schon etwas wirklich großes passieren, dass einer von der Vereinbarung zurück tritt."

Teddy legte seine Stirn in Falten. Geschäftliche Verbindung? Er war nicht naiv, er wusste, dass es solche Ehen auf der ganzen Welt gab – ob Muggel oder Magier. Trotzdem war es ein Konzept, dass er zutiefst ablehnte. „Ist denn eine solche Verlobung schon einmal gelöst worden?"

Müde strich sich Andromeda über die Stirn. „Natürlich. Anastasia Bloomberg wurde schwanger – das lies sich nicht mehr verdecken. Lucinda Lindley wurde vor ihrer Hochzeit nach Azkaban gebracht, weil sie ihren Verlobten und seine Eltern massakriert hatte. Die Liste ist lang und unerfreulich."

Teddy legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und wackelte viel sagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Nun ja – massakrieren ist vielleicht etwas unschön. Aber mit der Schwangerschaft könnte ich dir behilflich sein." Er erhielt die gewünschte Reaktion: sie kicherte. „Idiot!" Lehrerhaft schüttelte er den Kopf. „Miss Black, ich bin enttäuscht. Ihre Wortwahl – schauderhaft!" Sie kicherte wieder.

Dann lehnte sie sich wieder an ihn. „Ach, Teddy, ich habe dich so vermisst!" Teddys Herz zog sich zusammen. Er zog sie wieder näher an sich und lehnte sein Kinn auf ihren Scheitel. „Ich dich auch!"

„Es tut mir alles so leid!" Er hielt sie noch enger an sich gedrückt. „Ich weiß! Mir tut es auch leid!"

oOo

Andromeda stand in Dumbledores Büro. Teddy hatte tatsächlich eine Lösung gefunden! Heute würde sie in die Freiheit gehen. Sie würde ihr Schicksal in die eigenen Hände nehmen. Nie wieder nach den Vorstellungen anderer Leben.

Teddy stand neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte einen Augenblick, ich muss noch..." Dumbledore wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Tür und murmelnd verließ er das Zimmer.

„Aufgeregt?" Teddy sah sie strahlend an. „Aufgeregt und schrecklich nervös und neugierig und vollkommen verängstigt!" Teddy nahm sie in die Arme. „Du schaffst das! Und erst einmal wird es sicher sehr langweilig!"

Dumbledore trat wieder ein. „Mister Tonks, Miss Black sind sie dann soweit? Ich erwarte sie spätestens um 18 Uhr heute Abend wieder zurück, Mister Tonks!" Teddy nickte und sie traten vor den Kamin.

Keine zwei Minute später traten sie aus einem Kamin in Manchester. „Teddy!" Eine Frau riss Teddy in seine Arme. „Mama, immer mit der Ruhe!" Die Frau begann zu lachen. „Tut mir leid!" dann sah sie sich um. „Und du bist Andromeda!" Sie schloss auch Andromeda in ihre Arme.

Nun, ihr Leben in Freiheit begann wesentlich freundlicher als erwartet. „Hast du all deine Sachen dabei? Ja? Dann komm' ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Wir haben Teddys Zimmer umgeräumt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!"

Andromeda folgte der fröhlich schwatzenden Frau mit Teddy an der Hand. Sie würde eine Weile bei Teddys Eltern leben. Keiner käme auf die Idee, dass sie hier wäre, bei einer Muggelfamilie. Dumbledore sorgte dafür, dass sie ihre Prüfungen ablegen konnte. Und sobald ihre Familie aufhörte vor Wut zu schäumen, würde sie wieder auftauchen können. Oder vielleicht bliebe sie für immer verschwunden?

Teddy wollte ihr helfen. Sie sah glücklich zu ihm auf. Ganz sicher würde sie ihn schrecklich vermissen, aber sobald die Schule vorbei wäre, würden sie hier sogar zusammen leben. Bis sie wüssten, wie es weiter ginge.

Und sie war sich sicher, dass Teddy immer ein Teil ihres Lebens bleiben würde. Glücklich kuschelte sie sich unter seinen Arm und hörte seiner Mutter zu die fröhlich erklärte, wie Andromeda in den nächsten Monaten leben würde.

_Hallo noch mal: zum dritten Advent lernt Bill Fleur kennen und erlebt sein blaues (oder besser gesagt blondes) Wunder. Oh, und Charlie hat eine Menge Spaß dabei! Bis nächsten Sonntag!_


End file.
